


Eyes

by TheWolfPuppy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPuppy/pseuds/TheWolfPuppy
Summary: Y'all this isn't an anti-McReyes fic. I very much ship both McReyes and r76. I just really love angsty fics and heartbroken Jesse was ultimate pain for me. It was written and posted before fics like this often being written by antis was brought to my attention. Don't get mad at me y'all ToT





	

Gabriel Reyes's eyes sparkled when he smiled. 

 

Jesse McCree honestly didn't ever notice it until he was about 24. He'd known Gabe for six and a half, almost seven years at that point. After Gabe gave him the choice between being a blackwatch agent and being sent to prison for 20 years or more, it was a clear-cut choice for the former gangster. But that didn't mean he didn't resent being caught and given the ultimatum in the first place, so he never paid attention to many details. When he was sent on an assignment, he'd begrudgingly go, finish his mission, report in, and head back to the barracks, making sure to be as belligerent as he could possibly get away with without too many repercussions every time. More than once had Gabe threatened to send him off to prison anyway for his behavior, but Jesse knew he wasn't going to. He knew just when and how to press Gabe's buttons, and he utilized it to his advantage. 

 

But Jesse McCree remembered it clear as day, the day he first noticed Commander Reyes's eyes. He, Gabe, and Genji just got back from a successful reconnaissance mission, and Gabe was in good spirits because for once nobody really fucked anything up, purposefully or otherwise. Jesse didn't exactly recall what it was, but he vividly remembered Gabe making a joke about something and laughing about it. Laughing at his own joke. And when he did, all Jesse could do was stare in awe. Gabriel's eyes seemed to shine brighter than ten thousand suns.

 

From then on, it almost seemed like Jesse was a completely new person. He still had his moments, he was still Jesse McCree, after all, but he seemed to actually engage more, try to be more useful, study the missions before initiating them, et cetera. He saw the humanity, commitment, and compassion in Gabriel Reyes's eyes just because he laughed at his own stupid joke, and that changed Jesse. He wasn't angry towards the world and, specifically, towards Gabriel Reyes anymore. He was in love. 

 

"Well," the cowboy hat-clad man sighed as he kneeled down over the corpse of his former commanding officer, "somebody had to do it. Seemed fittin' it would be me." 

 

Jesse McCree never told Gabriel Reyes how he felt about him. The way looking into Gabe's eyes as he smiled changed Jesse for life. However, there was a problem. Reyes was his commanding officer—Jesse couldn't be in love with him! It was unethical! Besides, Reyes was old enough to be Jesse's dad! Still, the cowboy pined for years, never telling a soul about his feelings, and Gabriel Reyes ended up marrying Commander Morrison of all people. Jesse was at their wedding. He got drunk at the reception. He was there for Gabriel Reyes and Commander Morrison's falling out and Gabe's first death, too. He got drunk those times as well. Now, after finally working with Mercy and others to implement a way to take down the international terrorist codenamed "Reaper", one of Talon's top agents, going through with it, and succeeding, Jesse's first instinct was to go home and open a bottle of beer.

 

And remember the way Gabriel Reyes's eyes sparkled when he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this isn't an anti-McReyes fic. I very much ship both McReyes and r76. I just really love angsty fics and heartbroken Jesse was ultimate pain for me. It was written and posted before fics like this often being written by antis was brought to my attention. Don't get mad at me y'all ToT


End file.
